Battle World 2: Ancient Dragon
Battle World 2: Ancient Dragon (バトルワールド2：エンシェントドラゴン) is an RPG video game based on Battle World: Fallen Dragons. It was developed by Burst Arts and published by Namco Bandai for the PlayStation 3, and released in October 30th, 2006 in Japan and November 15th, 2006 overseas. This game takes place after the events of Battle World, where the main character, Nathan Barnes, and his friends travel through New Rose to defeat Neo-Infrared. Gameplay As stated earlier, Battle World 2 is a turn-based RPG featuring adventuring elements presented in a third-person perspective. There are three basic screens: an overworld, in which the player navigates the main character; a battle screen, where the player fights enemies; and the menu, in which the player configures their party, items, or gameplay settings. When characters reach a certain level, they have the ability to upgrade their attributes to become stronger. Story The game is set two years after the events of Battle World. Many changes have occurred in New Rose over the years, the biggest of which being the reformation of Infrared, now led by the capable hands of Blaze Higgins and Z. One of the members, Nathan Barnes, has a strong belief in the unity of humanity. However, the news revealed that Neo-Infrared, a terrorist organization that was formed to continue what the original Infrared could not, has been attacking everyone in New Rose. Among the other Infrared members, Nathan works with some of them to combat Neo-Infrared. Characters Playable *Nathan Barnes: the main character of the game. He is a supporter of the reformed Infrared under Blaze and Z. He is a member but instead of a uniform, he wears a badge with their symbol. He believes in helping the people of the world. *Rosanne Whitney: Nathan’s best friend. She hopes to become a breakthrough at the Pop Heroine Studios. She now merely works as a stunt trainer, taking the place in battles for the actual stars but wishes to do some of the acting herself. *Hugo Thompson: A childhood friend of Nathan who grew to resent him due to supporting the reformed Infrared. Hugo sees Infrared, both the old and the new one, as one and the same, prejudiced ever since they stole his little sister years ago. Only when Nathan finds and returns said cat and Power and saved his life, did he accept Nathan’s friendship and accept that the majority of Infrared has changed. Non-playable/Recruitable *Blake Higgins *Z *Wilma Hinderberg *Bianca Fillips *Aloe Lewis *Archie Borough *Emika Kamikiri *Yakon Nerals *Skyla Heron *Bryce Takenota *Drake Shadarn *Indira Tanin Bosses *Chang Li Seong: Under Aloe Lewis' teachings, he has taken over her museum. When he first encountered Nathan, he challenged him to a duel as a means for preparing himself for what's to come. *Roxanne Homira: A bassist of the popular rock band, Viper Rulers. She was disappointed because her father, an actor, wants her to follow in his footsteps instead of someone else’s. She then plans on playing a diss track about her hatred towards her father, worrying the other band members about her behavior. *Shane Marlon: A fisherman from the southeastern end of New Rose. He is a big-hearted fisherman who gives passionate advice. He also seems to be a very relaxed and carefree man, as shown by his obliviousness as to who Infrared is and what they do, even after being controlled by Neo-Infrared. *Acro Colgate: A talented scientist who at first merely believed in bringing out the full potential of humans. However, he was roped into Neo-Infrared by Gendo. *Shika Vauntome *Markus Ramble *Sid Grimm *Cattleya Crossma *Gendo: The main antagonist of the game. He is the leader of Neo-Infrared, the faction of the team that has dropped all pretense and sought out to conquer New Rose immediately. His sanity having slipped, he became more of a wildcard in his actions. He has sought out the dragon Reijin, and manages to fuse Blaze’s Shirosis with it and planned to use its power for his own ends. Areas *Town Parade *Museum Hall *Art Platform *Flash Area *Ore Center *Aerial Ruins *Action Sets *Prison Island *Fellow Parks *Castle Ballroom *Infrared Castle *Neo-Infrared Building *Wasteland of Ashes Category:Thunder the Coyote Category:Power Battlers Category:RPG Category:Burst Arts Inc. Category:Namco Bandai Category:PlayStation 3 Games Category:Battle World